Services Rendered
by Lira is a Girl's Name
Summary: Lamont knew Adelaide through work. She might be dangerous and he might be scared of her but even he has to admit that she's a sexy lady. And then she comes calling at his "work" storage unit and what's a guy to do? Lamont/Adelaide.


AN: This one is all me. Nothing pilfered from the kink meme. If anything I'm just pilfering fandom as a whole and having too many conversations with nice people. This is dedicated to the badass Lamont at Otakon who let me-as-Hanna into his hotel room - just to hang out! - and thought this was a good idea when I told him/her I wanted to write it. (Aren't genders in cosplay funny?) This is actual real hetero crap without any pseudo-rape! Whodda thunk? Anyway, Hanna is Not a Boy's Name still belongs to the marvelous Tessa Stone, who will hopefully forgive my trespasses and understand that no insult was meant and no money was made.

.

SERVICES RENDERED

-by: Lira-

.

Lamont rented a storage space in a large garage-like building full of storage spaces, for twenty-five dollars a month. Somehow the owners had not noticed when he wired up the interior to be half-full of refrigerators, so that he might keep some of his supplies safely concealed. The rest of the area was boxes, neatly stacked and categorized like bookshelves in a library, narrow alleyways allowing Lamont access to their contents. Lamont used his space as economically as he could, with boxes perching even on all of the refrigerators.

Lamont was in the space, door closed, doing inventory and packing boxes to be delivered. It was nighttime, the best time to get some of this done. Lamont was used to being called upon at odd hours, and used to people knowing about his little hidey-hole. He was used to the strange customers, and to knowing what they were when even they did not.

Lamont wasn't used to having a skylight in his storage space.

Adelaide dropped through the hole with the agility of... Well, pretty much anything that wasn't a small purple bat, as she had transformed in midair. Lamont glanced quickly up at his ceiling, seeing that a square of the reinforced steel had been peeled back like opening a tin of sardines. He then returned his gaze to Adelaide, with a quick nervous smile that he could only hope would go unnoticed.

Adelaide sauntered forward, slow and sensual, and Lamont wondered exactly how she'd known where to cut the hole. She could have just fallen on a refrigerator or a stack of boxes, but she'd landed in the open. If Lamont hadn't known better, he'd suspect her of having some form of x-ray vision.

Lamont snapped his attention back to Adelaide again.

"Hello, Toucey," Adelaide purred, moving just into Lamont's personal space and putting her face very close.

Lamont wondered why her voice never sounded like a bat using echolocation.

"'Lo, Addy," Lamont replied.

"Ah ah," Adelaide tsked.

"...Adelaide," Lamont corrected. "Is there a reason why you don't like my first name?"

Adelaide paused, looking very much as if she had not expected to be questioned. She leaned in even closer, her nose almost touching his. "I like your name perfectly fine, Toucey. It's your surname I dislike."

Lamont weighed the assertion before giving a mental shrug and accepting it. Who was he to question how a vampire's mind worked? Adelaide was old enough that it surely bore no resemblance to his own.

"Pick up or drop off?" he asked her instead.

"I was thinking a little bit of both," Adelaide said, still in that same silky voice, and Lamont shook his head.

"Adelaide, I hope you aren't trying to do that to me, because you know I can tell," Lamont told her.

"Oh but that's the best part," she assured him, catching his collar with one hand. "You're under the trance but perfectly aware, unable to resist and unwilling to consent."

It wasn't like Lamont needed a bunch of head games to admit that Adelaide was a sexy lady, but her idea of a good time wasn't always what he needed right then. He also knew that hypnotism or no, resisting Addy was a very bad idea. It was even worse when he didn't even want to, but knew exactly what had happened last time.

"I'm not resisting, Addy. Adelaide," Lamont said, holding still. "You gonna tell me what you want, or are we going to play twenty questions?"

Adelaide considered, and then withdrew marginally. "Why don't you offer the lady a drink."

Lamont had been doing all right, really, because he was used to Addy after all this time doing business. But that was just too much, and a rush of nervous laughter came bubbling up, spilling over as he tried to decipher her words, tried not to read too much in but couldn't help it.

"Would you like me to, ah, crack open a cold one?" he asked, a few more little giggles seeping out. "Or are you saying you want one fresh?"

Adelaide watched him with a little smile playing about the corners of her lips, stroking a hand down the front of his shirt. "You know I can get fresh anywhere I want, Toucey," she told him. "But taste matters to a girl."

Lamont bit his lip, trying not to laugh any more in the face of her strengthening request. He knew Addy would just take it if he didn't concede.

"Only a mouthful," Lamont told her, warningly, sure she wouldn't listen.

"Oh baby," Adelaide told him. "You're more than only a mouthful."

Again, Lamont bit back the laughter that would not stay contained, needing Addy to do her thing and knowing that things were only going to grow worse. Without asking, Adelaide drew up his shirt, rushing him into raising his arms so she could remove it. It was an unnecessary move, for Lamont's shirt had a low collar and Adelaide had already received complete access to his neck. Adelaide moved her body up close to his, licking along one of Lamont's collarbones so that he could feel the edges of her fangs gently dent his flesh.

"Adelaide," Lamont said quickly, the name coming out in a bit of a hiccup. She never did listen.

"Baby?" Adelaide asked, raising her face just slightly.

"I don't need any help," he told her. "It's okay if it hurts."

Adelaide's eyes smiled at him, although it was not a kind smile. She moved higher, dragging her teeth along his flesh until she reached the desired patch of skin, her hand at the same time moving to Lamont's crotch and grasping on. Lamont gasped quietly, both at the fangs sinking in – she let it hurt – and at the hand pressing against him. There was no press of her mind against his, though, and Lamont was genuinely surprised that she wasn't bothering, whatever he might have said.

Adelaide did not linger over-long at the wound, slow, even sucking earning her what blood she needed. As her fangs slid free of Lamont's neck, she swept her tongue over the bite, licking a few times with surprising gentleness. Lamont was sure by now that vampire spit had some enzyme or something in it, some trait that gave it curative powers towards the wounds vampires inflicted. Adelaide made the process sensual, and Lamont had not realized quite how sensitized the area had become from the bite.

Adelaide's hand pawing at him further delayed any intelligent thought, and then Adelaide was unzipping the front of his pants. No arguments now, not even the laughter; Adelaide had said she wanted to pick something up, and Lamont had already as good as agreed to it. With her hand now directly wrapped around Lamont's dick, Adelaide backed him into one of his numerous boxes, pressing him swiftly down onto its upper surface. Lamont's dick bobbed gently when she released him for the moment, Lamont putting his arms back onto the box to support himself.

Lamont watched as Adelaide hitched her dress up, revealing more skin inch by inch until Lamont could confirm that she wasn't wearing any panties. She slung one leg across his lap and leaned in close, her nose actually brushing his that time.

"You do always manage to deliver," she told him, sounding almost smug.

And then Adelaide's hand was back around him, deceptively soft as she turned him towards her ends, hips canting up before impaling herself downwards. Care couldn't be expected of Adelaide for long, and she went a lot rougher than Lamont tended to experience. It was always a puzzle to watch Adelaide's pretty face intent on his own, contorted by nothing more than raw sexual passion, and know without a shadow of a doubt that if someone got hurt, it was going to be _him._

It was also disconcerting how Adelaide could be so quiet, driving him into the box from the force with which she was riding him, but never a sound unless she wanted to be making it. Lamont could not remain so composed, gasping out almost as incessantly as his laughter. Her muscles were primed from so many years of practice, clenching around him as if she had conscious control over every last nerve. One of her hands was behind his neck, her grip like a vise. Lamont should have been afraid – she could snap his neck in a second if she wished – but Addy always gave a good ride when she was this intent on it.

If she was going to kill him, she would at least wait until she was done.

Adelaide's other hand was resting on his chest, just hovering there as she thrust her hips into his over and over. It was only the lightest of pressure, her fingertips just barely touching his skin. And Lamont knew that Adelaide never went gentle, and he should have been thinking about that, but fuck, how was he supposed to maintain some healthy paranoia if she was trying to fuck the brains out of him? Then the points of Adelaide's fingernails touched down, razor tips pressing into his flesh just enough to be felt.

Lamont knew what was coming and he couldn't tell her to stop – Addy wouldn't fucking listen to him even if he tried. He'd told her just a mouthful, leave his blood inside of him, he still needed that for so many things, for all the life he had yet to live. And he knew from experience that there was a very thin line to be crossed here, which Adelaide would be blurring into little more than a scribble in the sand.

The scribble was drawn with her nails, the razored edges gliding along Lamont's pectoral muscle like a letter opener through paper. Lamont's skin split as easily, and he glanced down to see the thin line of red beading up through the thin cut. Oh fuck. Adelaide's nostrils flared lightly, and considering that she didn't need to breathe that meant about one thing. She didn't even stop, hips jerking down with if anything more force than before, head starting to bow with one last conspiratorial look offered to Lamont.

Adelaide drew one pointed nail down across the wound, her delicate touch prying the two edges apart. Her tongue touched down just there, licking away the slim offering from his body. Her hips moved a bit slower then, almost loving, the persistent air managing not to decrease. It was sweeter torture than the more unrelenting pace, allowing Lamont to think of her almost as a regular human and not this unearthly creature who wished to use him for her whims and then discard him.

Lamont had made himself nigh indispensable to so many folk of supernatural persuasion in that city, and he was damn proud of what he had accomplished.

Adelaide worried the wound with her mouth, tearing the edges lightly but refraining from sinking in her teeth. Some small isolated part of Lamont's mind was impressed, that she could smell the blood right there, taste the barest hints of it on her tongue, and just leave him be. The control she could exert was admirable, and Lamont wondered exactly how many people had seen that Adelaide could exercise excellent restraint – when it pleased her.

"Oh baby," Adelaide murmured, looking up from her work with a slightly glazed expression. "Shall I bite down? You're feeling a little... Tense."

Fuck, okay, if she was talking about the pressure in his balls then sure, she was right, but he wasn't Luce and he didn't need her to bite him to make him come. She just needed to keep rocking, persistent and now so close to gentle, her hair in his face as she relinquished the cut and moved to worry at his earlobe instead.

"Deliver," she suggested, with a little delighted laugh.

Lamont very much needed to, both because he wanted it, and because he was sure she was about to start leaving some marks he would not recover from so easily. Her placement in his lap had put everything at her whim; Adelaide could move as fast or as slowly as she wished, but her weight was just enough that Lamont could not arch up any more than she let him. But just then she was poised over him, spine curved gently away and her expectant face still so close to his.

She was almost still, eyes watching him like she knew something he didn't, muscles still flexing around him despite the lack of any other movement. And then Lamont knew what she knew, groaning worse than his laughter, all of the pressure that had been building up and up and up releasing at last. It felt a little like she'd dug those talons into his dick, her vampire wiles ensuring that the pain just verged on pleasure so he couldn't quite tell which was which. Her hips bucked gently as he came, just rocking slightly on top of him, and Lamont suspected that she had actually been waiting for him.

Adelaide remained in place until he was done, but she removed the hand that had clamped to the back of Lamont's neck, stretching with what looked like self-satisfaction. Adelaide had gotten exactly what she had wanted. A few warm mouthfuls of blood, and Lamont knew by that point that he was one of her preferred beverages, and a few orgasms to round out the night.

Adelaide drew herself upwards, and Lamont felt himself slipping free from her body's cool grasp. It wasn't a discomfort for him, the lack of warmth to Adelaide. He was more concerned with the fact that he'd made himself useful enough to her that she never wished to end his life. As Lamont watched, Adelaide smoothed her dress back into place, glancing about slightly as if making sure she'd gotten everything she came for. She then looked up at the hole in the ceiling, and Lamont knew she wished to leave.

"Addy honey," Lamont said, stopping her just as she was about to transform.

Adelaide's gaze flicked back to him, cold and merciless now that she'd gotten what she wanted and didn't think pretending to be human would help her any. She said nothing, but the message was clear. She was waiting.

"Three hundred dollars," he told her. "I think that's about fair for services rendered. If you like I can even add it to your tab."

Again she said nothing, but Lamont imagined that if he wasn't so useful, she would be back on top of him, this time wringing his neck. After a pause during which Lamont didn't know for certain if he was alive or dead, Adelaide made the shift and vanished out the tear in the metal roofing.

Not many knew that Adelaide was actually very good at fulfilling her obligations, so Lamont was sure he'd get his money whenever she next came around.


End file.
